the Last Breath: Recollection
by Ochie94
Summary: The Second Part of the Last Breath! "Do you want to be part of Vongola?" "Let's go out and meet my Famiglia." OC
1. Beginning

AN: **_the Last Breath_** had been finished. And it seemed that my fic had made you cry. ^^a And there are also a lot of mysteries unrevealed yet.

A lot of unexpected things happened. I can't tell you what happened. But, believe me, because of those things, it took a long time for me to get this story to be beta'ed and to post this story. I'm sorry for the long wait. M(_ _)M

Before we go on, I want to reply to _**Olliee**_ and _**CupcakeAttack**_

_**Olliee**_ : Thank you. You are flattering me. And, Tsuna is death... I have written down your advices on my notes. I'll keep it on my mind. Thank you for reviewing! :D Hope you like and enjoy this part.

_**CupcakeAttack**_ : Here's the part two! Please enjoy. :D

* * *

So, this is it! A sequel, the second part of _the Last Breath_ series. "_**Recollection**_". Here, in this part, I'll reveal about Rosette and what happened in the past seven months after the incident and until Tsuna's death. This part will be mostly in Rosette's POV

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Beginning_

A girl trembled in the corner of a dark room. She hugged her knees close to her chest. She bit her lips to prevent herself from crying. She raised her hands, and pressed it onto her ears. She tried to muffle the painful screaming she heard since times ago. She looked up at the girl who had been screaming painfully. The girl was sprawled in the middle of the room, clutching onto her chest tightly, as if her clutch could ease the pain she felt.

Then, the screaming turned into chocked sound, and then nothing. _No! No! Please don't let them..._ The girl thought to herself. She hugged herself tightly. She could feel the warm liquid in her eyes. She looked up at the door. And like she had expected, the door opened. And the silhouette of a tall man stood there. The light turned on and she could see the man clearly. He had short blonde hair and handsome face. He wore a black suit, with a light blue shirt beneath it. _He is the Boss! Why is he here?_

"Hmmmm," she heard the man hum lowly, as if thinking about something. _Usually, the man who checked on us would look around the room to search the next victim. Maybe he will do that too._ She thought and then she looked around the room, only to find that she was alone. There was no one else in the room besides the now corpse and herself. _Me! The next victim...it would be me!_ She felt fear coming to her mind. She tightened her hug on herself. The warm liquid in her eyes almost fell down, but she held it. She looked up at the man with fear.

The man did something she didn't expect; he walked backwards and talked to his subordinates who wore a white long jacket. She didn't know what were they talking about, and it scared her more. Then the man stopped talking and walked forward again. He eyed her with an innocent smile.

The girl could see that the man had walked into the room. He walked past the corpse as if there was nothing there. He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her. She looked down; she didn't want to face the Boss. In the corner of her eyes, she could see the man raised his right hand. _Is he going to hurt me?_ She closed her eyes tightly.

She could hear the movement from the man in front of her. Then, she felt a warm hand on her chin raised her head. She opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was the man's sapphire blue eyes looking into her brown eyes. Then the small smile he held on his handsome face. She felt that the man in front of her could see through everything. She eyed the man with confused eyes. _What? Why?_

The man who understood the confused look the black haired girl gave to him only smiled innocently. "Congratulations! You are the survivor of this little experiment!" he said with a cheerful voice which scared the girl. The girl didn't say anything.

The man continued to smile innocently. He added, "And as a reward, you don't have to be experimented on anymore..." The girl widened her eyes. _I don't have to go through that pain? _She thought. "... And you will be my main pawn for the next plan!" he added excitedly.

_Eh? Pawn? Plan? What does he mean?_ The girl bit down on her lips, expecting the worst. She opened her mouth, "W-W-What do you me-mean?"

He eyed the girl and smirked, "You will be the bait, to lure Vongola and his Guardians so I can kill them and destroy the Vongola Famiglia."

She eyed the man confusedly. She couldn't understand what the man said. _Bait? Lure? How?_

The man only smiled sweetly. _What does he mean? What is he planning?_ She thought.

The man stood up. "Please be a good girl, so the plan will flow smoothly." he said, and then walked away from the girl.

When he had gone outside the room, two subordinates walked in. One of them stopped beside the corpse in the middle of the room, while the other one kept walking towards her. He crouched down in front of the girl and chained her left foot to the wall behind her. Then walked back to the other subordinates and helped them to take the corpse outside.

She eyed the door and the Boss who stood beside it. He smiled innocently and waved at her, "See you!" With that he closed the door; leaving the girl alone in her own thoughts.

She let out her breath, which she didn't realize she held. Now that she was alone, she felt fear overwhelming her. She hugged her body again. She tried to remember what the man had said.

_He said that I will be bait...how? And kill...destroy...the Vongola Famiglia?_ At the thought of someone will be killed, she could feel her tears were about to fall. She bit her lips hard to prevent herself from crying. _Will I have to see another person be killed in front of me again?_ She squeezed her arms hard. _I don't want to. It really hurts and it's scary to see people scream in pain and then die in front of me._ She began to cry as fear got the better of her mind.

She still remembered it, how the painful the screaming pierced into her ears, how the blood splattered on the floor, how some experiment objects tried to killed themselves because they couldn't handle the pain. And how those people let out chocked sounds and then they didn't move anymore and how their lifeless bodies were dragged roughly outside.

She cried, cried and cried. She couldn't stop the flowing tears. And she couldn't hold the heavy feeling in her heart. Then, she fell into the sea of darkness.

* * *

After waking up from another dreamless sleep, she opened her eyes tiredly and raised her body up from the cold grey tiled floor. She scanned around the room. The grey walls never made her feel glad to wake up in such a place.

She let out a heavy sigh. It had been 2 weeks since the Boss told her that she would be the bait. And in those long two weeks, she felt her fear build up. Yet, she told herself not to feel weak and helpless. But actually, she felt anxious and wanted to die so badly. She knew there was no hope for her to live. _No matter what, the Boss will kill me after he destroys Vongola._ She thought.

Then, the door opened. She looked up to see the Boss stand there alone with no subordinates. She could see his cold smile clearly. She eyed the man warily.

The man only waved at her and asked, "Are you ready?"

She thought to herself, _Ready for what?_ She was about to ask when the man beat her to it.

He saw the confused look on the girl's face. So he decided to tell her, "Ready for the plan of course!"

Receiving no response from the girl, he said again, "The Vongola have arrived. You don't have to do anything. Just stay there and Vongola will approach you eventually."

No response again. He frowned and then decided to leave. "See you!" And the door closed.

_Eventually? What does he mean?_ She thought, but only shrugged it off. _They will come eventually and then be killed. So am I. I'm waiting and I'll be killed eventually._ She didn't do anything anymore. She will wait for the death that will come to her.

* * *

The girl pressed her trembling palms hard to her ears to muffle the sound of fighting and gunshots. She was scared.

When those sounds began to fade, she let her hands fall down to her laps. She was breathing hard and her hands trembled in fear. She tried to calm down her breathing and panicking mind. And then she heard running footsteps, she began to panic and get scared. She held her breath when she heard the footsteps suddenly stop in front of her room. She heard someone talking, and then followed by running footsteps. She released the breath she held.

_Have they left?_ She thought. She looked at the door. And from the small gap between the door and floor, she could see the shadow of someone who stood behind the door._ There's still one person outside! Who?_

The door opened slightly. The girl clutched onto her grey patient gown. She could feel a small bead of sweat trickle down from her forehead. She was anxious and scared. The door opened and she could see a figure with spiky brunet hair walk into the room. _He hasn't noticed me._

The man's eyes fell onto her. She felt scared when the man walked toward her. Her body stiffened when the man knelled in front of her. She was shocked to see the soft and honest smile on the man's face. _Is he Vongola?_

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." he said to her. She eyed the man when the man cut the chain with _flames_ on his hand. From the corner of her eyes, she could see something moving. So she looked up a bit and saw the Boss was about to stab the man in front of her.

"Watch out!" she shouted. The man dodged the swinging blade and stood up facing the Boss.

She looked around the room to find that they were surrounded by a lot of subordinates. She saw the Boss raise his hand and some subordinates held the man. _What? What are they going to do to him?_ She thought in horror.

The Boss took a seat in front of the man, and began to talk about his plan. _Why does is he revealing his plan to his enemy? Is he such a fool?_ She looked at the man's triumphant expression. _No. That expression; he is sure that he will win._

"We burned this mansion to make you panic." _Burned? Is that why I feel the room is getting hotter?_ Then the man looked at the girl. _Why does he look at me?_ She thought.

"That girl...she was a bait to make you come into this room." _So this is what he meant when he said that I would be the bait._ She felt relieved when the Boss' eyes went to the brunet.

"But, you made an unexpected move. You told your guardians to leave you and then came into this room alone." _Guardians? Does he mean those people who left before?_

"What do you mean?" the brunet haired man asked the Boss.

"I planned to kill you and your guardians together, here." She stiffened again when she heard it. She bit her lip when she heard the Boss chuckle and he said with a mocking tone while smiling widely, "But, Congratulations! You saved your famiglia from death!"

The boss stood up from his seat and walked forward. She could see the man struggle from the subordinates' hold. He stopped when the Boss chuckled.

"Calm down, Vongola. Your intuition is warning you, isn't it? It's right. What we are going to do is really dangerous for your life. So be prepared for your reward." She saw the Boss took out a small bottle from his suit pocket.

_No!_ The girl closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see that scene again. She knew the blonde Boss would poison the Vongola. _So, this is his way to destroy Vongola? Then, he will win._ She heard a thump. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the brunet haired man on the floor.

The Boss spoke again, but she didn't pay any attention. Her attention was on the brunet haired man. The man coughed. She stiffened as she smelled the scent of blood. _Blood?_

She eyed the scene that unfolded in front of her. She saw everything. When the Boss laughed and then walked toward the Vongola and stepped onto his shoulder. And when, Vongola's white suit stained with red liquid.

"I always thought _nothing compares to the feeling of watching someone dear to you dying in front of yourself._ I wonder how your guardians will feel when they see you dying in front of them and they can't do anything to save you." Those words stabbed her. She felt pity for the guardians. And she also felt pity for herself. She couldn't do anything when she saw those people die in front of her very own eyes.

"Once you finally die. I'll come to your place to attend your funeral. And then I'll kill your guardians." She felt scared when she heard the man say something like that while chuckling. _I know he is crazy, but to think that he is this crazy..._

"Until the time comes, you don't have to search for me _Vongola_. But, if you want your guardians die before you, you may let them search for me. I promise you that I'll kill them in the most painless way possible. And then, I'll send their corpses to you." She looked at the brunet haired man who laid there unmoving. Half scared, half worried.

"Don't worry, Vongola. That poison will guarantee your death. So don't worry that you won't die." She looked up at the man. And the man chuckled again, "So, just wait Vongola. Oh! And don't worry about the way out; I'll make sure that the way out will be safe for you to walk by." With that he closed the door.

She looked at the closed door anxiously. She almost jumped when she saw the door opened again. "I forgot to tell you, you will regain all of your energy in 5 minutes. And, this mansion will explode in 5 minutes. So you better hurry up." he said with an innocent smile on his face, and then he turned his head toward the girl. "About the girl, it's up to you. You may take her with you or leave her here to die." And he closed the door again.

The girl didn't do anything when she heard the footsteps begin to fade. She looked the man in front of her warily. He tried his best to raise his body up. She stood up and walked closer to him. She was fast enough to catch the man from falling down. The man turned his face toward her. She looked at the man's face. There, she saw a kind and soft smile. Knowing that the man said his gratitude, she nodded slightly and then helped the man to sit and lean onto the wall.

She sat beside the man, with her head down and her hands on her lap. She didn't know what she should do. She couldn't run away leaving the man alone. And she didn't know the way out to run away, and she doubted that she could find the way out in less than 5 minutes. So she decided to stay there with the Vongola. After all, she was ready to face her death.

She could feel the man's eyes were on her. She bit her lips and stiffened when she felt the man's hand on her head.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

When she heard the question she murmured, "I...I don't have a name..."

"Why?" the man asked. He had placed his hand on his own lap.

The girl clutched onto her grey gown. "My mom abandoned me after she gave birth to me...She...Before she named me she sold me to those guys. And they kept me nameless." she said with no emotion in her voice. She felt that she was unwanted, bound to be alone.

He asked again, "How old are you?"

The girl stayed in silence, as if counting her ages. "...17..." she said a bit uncertainly about her own age.

There was a long silence between them, when finally the man broke it. "So...Do you want to come with me?" The girl was shocked when she heard that question. She looked at him. _Does he want me? Am I not unwanted?_

She saw the man smile and he asked again, "Do you want to be part of Vongola?" _Part of Vongola? Part of a...family?_ Without any thought, she nodded her head.

The man smiled and stood up._ It seems that he has regained his energy._ He took out a small box. _What is it? What is he going to do with it?_

Her eyes widened when she saw a little cub roar and jumped onto the man's shoulder. She heard the man say something. "Natsu, Mantello di Vongola." Then, the little cub suddenly turned into black cloak and draped over his shoulder.

She saw the man take off the cloak and draped it over her body. "It'll keep you from the fire." _Fire? What does he...Oh! Right…the mansion...It is burned._

The man picked her up in bridal style. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck to keep herself steady in his arms.

The man looked into her eyes and said, "Let's go out and meet my Famiglia."

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

So here it is. The first chapter of the second part. What do you think about this chapter? Hope you like it.

I'll post another part of _**the Last Breath**_! Please wait for it too. :D

_Please review!_

_See you again! :D_


	2. Name

Thank you for waiting! Last chapter the man was about to bring the girl to meet his famiglia. So, let's meet the Vongola Famiglia!

Have you checked out, **_Feeling_**, the other sequel of **_the Last Breath_** beside this one? If haven't, please go check it. :D

Anyway, please Enjoy this chapter!

This story is written in Rosette's POV

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Name_

I closed my eyes tightly while keeping my arms around the man's neck. I felt scared. _Will we make it through?_

I tightened my hold on him when I heard a loud explosion. Then, another explosion. _I am scared!_ I wanted to scream, but I held it back. I don't want to make this man panic more. So I clutch his suit.

I could feel that he was running faster right after I clutched his suit tight. The temperature kept rising. And I couldn't breathe. I tried to calm myself down. Then, I heard someone's shouting. I couldn't hear the voice clearly. But, I knew that the one shouting was the one who talked to this man in front of the room I was trapped in.

I looked up to see his face. There were some sweats in his face. _He must be tired from this running. It showed clearly on his sweating face._

Some materials fell from the roof. I closed my eyes again and placed my head on the crook of his neck. He stopped running, and then walked slowly. I could hear him sigh in relief. He readjusted his hold on me. And I also readjusted my arms which encircled around his neck. He began to walk again.

I could feel a cold breeze blow pass me. And I could breathe freely now. _Are we outside?_

"Decimo! Are you okay?" I recognized that voice. It is the one who shouted a while ago. I glanced at the other man who asked the man that was holding me. He had shoulder-length silver hair. And his green eyes shone with relief yet worries._ He called this man Decimo…then he really is Vongola._

Behind him, I can see other men and a woman. _Who are they? Are they the Guardians?_

Just when I thought about them, their attentions move to me. I almost jumped if the man didn't hold me tightly. I tried to hide myself from their questioning gazes.

The silver haired man asked the Vongola about me. But, Vongola only told them not to talk about that. Then Vongola said again. "Takeshi, please bring the car here." _Who is Takeshi?_ I glanced back at those people, I saw a tall man with short black hair nodding. And right before he turned around I see a scar marking on his chin.

While waiting, I looked around and the six figures. The silver haired man stood next to Vongola he wore red shirt underneath his suit and he also wore a lot of ring on his fingers. Then, beside him stood another man with short silver hair who wore light yellow shirt. There is a band aid on his nose. Behind them, there was a teenager. He looked younger than me with his curly black hair. He had his right eye closed. And under his eyes there were tattoos of green lightning. He wears..._cow printed _shirt_._ I mentally shrugged at that thought.

Then, my eyes fell on two people; one man with one woman who had weird hair style. Their indigo hair made a weird shape. I looked at the man. I can't see clearly because of the distance, but he had different eye color. His right eye was red and the other was blue. Then, I looked at the woman. Her right eye was covered by a black eye patch. It seems they wore matching earrings on their left ear.

Far behind the indigo haired people was a man with black hair. I wanted to see more of him, but his grey eyes caught me and I turned to hide on Vongola's neck. _Does he know that I watched him?_

Then, a car stopped right before me. Vongola walked toward it. When, the door was opened by the teenager with cow printed shirt, Vongola placed me on the back seat. He said that he had to make a phone call, and told me to wait here. So I nodded and looked down on his cloak.

_Is it really okay for me to go with him? Will his family acknowledge me?_ My thoughts were cut off when I felt that the gazes on me. _Why are they looking at me?_ I bit my lips hard. _I feel scared_. No one has ever looked at me like that. Before I realized it, my body started to tremble.

Then, I heard Vongola's voice. Their attention changed from me to Vongola. He walked towards the car, ready to climb in. Then I heard a voice asking, "Tsuna-nii, your suit. It's stained with blood?" _Who's Tsuna-nii? Is it Vongola?_

I heard Vongola say something, but I can't hear him. He climbed into the car and sat next to me. I kept looking down on the cloak. So I can't see who was sitting where. But, I'm sure their attention wasn't on me.

They talked to Vongola...No, they were asking about the blood stain and everything. _Why does Vongola not tell them?_ Then, Vongola ended the conversation, saying that he was tired. With that, there was no more conversation in the car.

I could feel the stiff aura around them. I couldn't stand it. I started to feel uncomfortable. Then a hand patted my head softly. I know it was Vongola's. His action calms me. And I leaned into his touch.

* * *

The car stopped. Where are we? I looked at Vongola who climbed out from the car fast, and then he immediately picked me up into his arms again.

He adjusts his hold on me and started walking into the building. His Guardians walked behind him. I raised my head a bit to look at them. _Someone's missing._

Just as I was thinking about the missing person, Vongola stopped and then turned around, telling his Guardians to rest and that they should meet him in his office.

I looked around, in that room; there were a lot of scary looking people. There was a man with a white robe. Suddenly, I remembered those guys, they were also wearing white robe. _Is he the same?_ I clutched Vongola's suit tight. And I could feel my arms trembling.

Vongola began to walk. And the man with the white robe follows us. I clutched Vongola's suit tighter as I watched the man. He had black hair, the same style as the silver haired man with a red shirt. He smelled like a cigarette.

Then, we reached a room. The door was opened by two maids. Vongola walked into the room and placed me down on the sofa. He squeezed my hand as if telling me that everything's okay. I looked around the room. In front of me were a table and more sofas. I looked to my left and there was a veranda. Then I looked in front of me. Near the wall, there was a table with a vase on it. In that vase there is something red on it. _Flower? It has a beautiful shape and color. I feel like I can stare at it forever._

Then, Vongola sat beside me and told me to follow the maid to have a bath. So I just stood up and followed the maid. When I was already outside the room, the maid closed the door. She smiled at me and asked me to follow her. I followed her towards a room not far from Vongola's room.

When I walked into the room, there was another maid standing there. She led me to another room in there; the bathroom. She helped me get off my grey gown. I drowned my body into the hot water. The hot water felt so nice on my tired body. Then, I smelled a nice scent. I felt calm when I breathed the scent in. With each breath, I felt more relaxed than before.

I started to enjoy the bath, but I remembered about the man in white robe. I turned to face the maid. But, I'm not sure how to ask them. "...Unnn..."

One of the maids must have heard me, because she approached me and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I looked up at her soft and worried face. I replied softly, "Unn...No...I...May I ask you something?"

She smiled again and nodded.

Her smile erased my uneasiness. So I asked her about the man, "That man...who wore the white robe...who is he?"

The maids' eyes widened as if they didn't expect me to ask about it. "Well...he is Dr. Shamal."

"Dr...Shamal?" I asked, not certain about him.

"He is Decimo's most trusted doctor. He is also an expert in poison." one of the maids said.

_Poison? Hmm..._

"What's wrong?" That voice broke my thoughts.

I shook my head and said, "No...Nothing..." They looked at each other and then decided to ignore it.

* * *

I finished my bath, and I was walking toward Decimo's room. Of course the maids escorted me there.

After bowing at me, the maids left me in front of Decimo's room. I looked at the door, the golden handle daring me to pull it. I wanted to knock on the door, when I heard someone's voice I recognized it as Dr. Shamal's voice.

_"Hmmm...I have never heard about the poison they use. The first symptoms that you told me earlier are same with the symptoms for one of my poisons. But, my poison will kill the victim on the spot, not like the poison they used...I'll take sample of your blood. And see if I could find the antitoxin."_

_Antitoxin? So Decimo called him to help him cure the poison. But, I think he can't. _I thought to myself. Then, I heard more.

_"Do you know anything else about this poison?"_ _Dr. Shamal's voice was filled with nervous._

I heard a loud sigh. Then, Decimo said, _"I don't know."_ _It seems he's disappointed._ I looked at the door again. _Maybe...I can help them a little._

I opened the door, not bothering to knock and said, "I know."

Decimo looked at me with widened eyes; I watched him as he stood up and walked towards me. I expected him to ask me about the poison, but surprisingly he asked about me. He asked about my condition. I didn't really know how to answer that question. But, I felt much better than before, so I nodded at him.

He looked relieved when I nodded. There was a soft smile on his face. _Why does he often smile?_ But, that thought faded away when I remembered why I barged into this room. I looked up at him and said, "I know about the poison."

He looked at me, examining my expression. And he asked again, "Do you really know?"

I nodded. "Yes. Because I watched as the..." I paused. I remember about those times. It sent a feeling of nervousness. I gulped to erase my nervousness and spoke again. "…objects...that were experimented on." I said it while looking straight at Decimo's eyes.

He looked at Dr. Shamal and nodded. He led me to a sofa in front of Dr. Shamal. "You may sit here." I nodded and sat there, while Decimo sat next to me. Then, I started to tell them what I knew about the poison. It isn't very important information. But, from the looks they gave me, especially Dr. Shamal, that information somehow helped them.

I was about to cry when I told them about one of the experiment objects who had instant death. I can still remember her very clearly. _Camellia._ It was her name. It was so sad that she died in very young age.

She was younger than me. She was the one who taught me about this world, because she had ever experienced the outside world before she was dumped into _that room_.

**_~Flashback~_**

"Hie! What are you doing?"

I looked up to see a little girl with long blonde hair that reached her waist. She was Camellia. Her light blue eyes looked at me with curiosity. She asked again, "What are you doing?"

"I...I'm thinking."

She tilted her head to the said. "Thinking about what?"

"...The Sky..."

She raised her eyebrow, "Sky?"

"Yes...You said that the sky is an element of this world that covered us from danger and accepted everything. But, will The Sky accept me?"

She blinked her eyes slowly and then smiled, "Of course! The Sky accepts everything. And you are a part of everything. So The Sky will accept you!"

Her words lightened up my heart. She often says something weird and hard to understand, but what she said always came true. Once, she said that she could foresee the future. She also foresaw that she would be dumped into this room. I had ever asked her if she could see the future why would she let herself get dumped into this room. She answered, that she had to because she had something to do here. I only shrugged at that.

_Those guys took her!_

I was scared. I always expect this. But, I didn't know that it would happen so soon. She had just stayed here for a week. _Why so soon?_

I bit my lip hard; waiting for those guys to bring Camellia back to this room. Then, the door opened. I watched as the man forced her into this room. After the door closed, I walked toward her. She was sprawled on the floor. I could hear her rapid breathing. I raised my hand to touch her head, but before I can touch her. She cries out loud. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. I shouted her name, hoping to calm her down. But, her cries kept getting louder. I began to cry.

Not long after, her cries turn into sobbing. She had calmed down a bit. And I had wiped my tears away. Then, I felt a squeeze on my hand. I looked up at her now pale face. Her mouth was moving. I moved closer to her, and then I heard her say, "...I...told you...that I...ca-came here...to do...some-thing...right?"

I nodded frantically at her.

"...I...came here...to tell you...that...The Sky..."

She paused. I could feel my tears ready to flow out again.

"..The Sky...when...you are alone...The Sky...will come...and take...you...The Sky...will accept you...And you...will be...a part of...That Sky..."

I widened my eyes at her words, "Sky?"

She nodded weakly. "..Yes...You...have...to walk down...a rough...and sad way..." She paused. _It seems she is tired._ "…You will...lose...The Sky...But...it...will bring you...to the happiness..." She smiled weakly. But, I could see the relief and happiness in her eyes.

**_~End of Flashback~_**

After she said it, she closed her eyes to this world. I hugged her limp body. And soon, those guys came and take Camellia away from my embrace.

I could feel my eyes moisten. She was the first and only friend I have ever had. I shook my head to make the memories fade. And questions help me to cease them away.

"How long...How long does the poison take to kill the victim?" My attention turned to that question. I looked away from his gaze as I tried to think about it. _The victim was different each time. Maybe...it's about..._

I looked at Decimo, he seemed anxious to hear the answer. _Of course, it's his life we're talking about._ I turned to Shamal and answered. "...They will die 3-5 months after they were poisoned." I don't say anything more. The aura stiffened a lot after I said it.

No one could say anything. I could hear Decimo sigh. I bit my lip. _He must be very sad now. What will he say to his Guardians?_

Then, Dr. Shamal broke the heavy silence. "Is there an antidote for the poison?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid no. They had tried to make it, but, it never succeeded." _They had tried endless times. But, because they couldn't find anything, they gave up._

* * *

After that, Dr. Shamal decided that it was time for him to leave. Decimo didn't say anything after that. He looked so deep in his own thought. _I can't help him._ I sighed at that. He saved me, and I can't do anything for him.

I felt a cold breeze blow pass me. I looked towards the opened window door toward the veranda. I stood up and walked towards it. I looked back at Decimo; _it seems he doesn't notice me._ I continued to walk. When I reached it, I looked around. The black sky and the bright moon. It's simple, but I find myself happy with it.

Then, I looked downward. I can't see it clearly, but I can see red things there. A lot of red things. _What is it? It's a plant...What is the red thing? It looks..._ I tried to find the right word. But before I can find it, a voice surprised me.

"What are you looking at?" I turned around and I can see Decimo walking toward me.

I looked down at the floor. "Ah...uhh...Nothing..."

He kept walking and then stopped beside me. He looked around like what I did before. Then, I saw a smile on his face. He looked at me and asked, "Were you looking at the roses?"

_Eh? _"Roses?" _What is it? Does he mean the red thing below?_ I stared at him, confused.

"Yes. Roses. Those flower you were looking at." He points the roses. "Its name is Rose. Do you like it?"

"Rose..." I looked down at the red things. _So, its name is Rose?_ 'Do you like it?' Decimo's question rang on my mind. I nodded slightly. Then, I found the word I'm searching. "It's beautiful."

I looked at the rose with more enthusiasm. It looked beautiful. And the red color made it stand out from everything.

"Rosette," I heard Decimo's say. I looked at him.

"Eh?" _What did he say?_

He smiled at me. He walked forward a little and he grabbed my shoulders, "Rosette. Your name...Rosette."

His words shocked me yet confused me. _Name? _"Rosette?"

He nodded and kept smiling. "Yes. It means Rose. I think that name suits you."

"I have...a name?" _He gave me a name?_

"Yes. You have a name. From now on, you are Rosette."

_I am so happy. I have a name. Finally._ I remembered what Carmelia said to me. _So this is what she meant. The Sky comes and takes me. The Sky accepts me. I become a part of The Sky's family._ I could feel tears welling up on my eyes. I looked at Decimo and nodded. Because of it, the tears fell down from my eyes.

His tight hug made me cry more. All the tears I held back flew out from my eyes. I have never cried so hard before. Yet, all of this crying made me feel better and lighter. It felt like my burden had been washed away by the tears I let out.

I felt a pat on my back. With each pat, I calmed down. My cries had turned into sobs. I had never felt so calm and happy like this before. I felt like I have always waiting for this moment. A feeling of wanting a family. _Yes. He is my family. He found me. He took me. And he brought me into this famiglia._ _I am a part of a Famiglia._

* * *

He loosened his embrace. He looked at me with a smile. A small smile made its way into my face. And his smile grew wider. He ruffled my head softly. I leaned into it. It made me feel relaxed. And it also made me realize how tired I was.

He led me back into his room. "You can stay here. I haven't prepared a room for you." I nodded slightly.

Then, I climbed into the thick blanket. While I lay there, he sat beside me. We talked a little. I found out that his name is Tsunayoshi and I can call him Tsuna. He also explains to me about his famiglia, Vongola, and about his family and friends.

I find myself enjoying the time we spent together and the stories he told to me. After that, we stayed in silent, while Tsuna caressed my hair. I looked at his face. He looked happy. _Why? He is poisoned, but why does he look so happy?_ That thought soon faded away as his caress lulled me into sleep.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

So what do you think of this?

Please review. :D

See you again.


	3. Vongola Famiglia

Here's the next chapter!

This story will be in Rosette's POV

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Please enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Vongola Famiglia_

I stirred to my left and snuggled into the warmth beside me. _Warmth?_ I opened my eyes wide only to be closed again because of the bright light. I tried to open my eyes slowly, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light.

There in front of me, I saw Tsuna sleeping. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him. But, my frown showed up when I realized his pale face. _He's much paler than yesterday. Is he okay?_

I looked over him. My frown grows after I found a blood stain on the cuff of his long sleeve shirt. _Did he cough blood after I slept?_ I raised my hand and touch his cheek. I can only feel a tiny portion of his warmth. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. I retreated my hand and sat up slowly to not wake him up.

"Hnnn...?" _It seems that I woke him up._ I thought as I turned my head to see him rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn. He looked dazed for a while, then his eyes fall on me. "...Rosette?"

"Did I wake you up?" I asked him.

"No..." he answered with a hint of tiredness. Then he sat up and ruffled my hair. I closed my eyes as I lean into the touch.

Then, he climbed out from the bed and walked towards his desk, leaving me alone in the bed with nothing to do. I looked around and my eyes fell on the veranda. _The roses._ I climbed out from the bed and walked towards it. I held the railing and looked down. The roses looked much better in the sunlight than in the dark. I could feel the cold breeze blow slowly, refreshing my mind.

Not long after, I heard the door open. I turned around to see who it was. There, a blond haired man with a long scar on his left cheek stood in front of Tsuna's desk. Tsuna and he talked for a while then Tsuna dismissed him. He bowed at Tsuna and left the room.

I walked towards Tsuna and asked him, "Who is he?"

Tsuna looked at me and answered while smiling, "He is Paolo. He is the head of the subordinates and also my assistant besides my guardians." I only nodded at him. I didn't know what to say.

Tsuna stood up from his seat and said, "Follow me."

We walked out from his room towards another room beside his. Tsuna opened the door and told me to go in there. I nodded slightly and walked into the room. It looked like Tsuna's room. _Why are we here?_ I look at Tsuna who also had walked into the room.

"This is your room." he said.

"My room?"

He nodded at me, "Yes."

I turned around to look at the room again. I heard Tsuna ask me, "Do you like it?" I nodded while looking around the room with awe. _This is my room._ I walked towards the veranda. _Does it also have a good view of Rose Garden?_ I looked down and my expectation is true. I can see the rose garden very clearly. Not as clearly like Tsuna's, but this one is good too.

"I thought you liked the roses. So, I chose this room to be yours." I could see that Tsuna was standing beside me.

_He chose this room so I could see the rose garden?_ I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Tsuna. I really like it."

He smiled widely, "I'm glad that you like it." He ruffled my hair again. He made me feel like a child when he did it.

After that, Tsuna told me more about the room. "That door, it leads to your walk in closet. Your clothes are already there. The maids were the one who chose the clothes; if there are clothes you don't like just say so. I'll get you the clothes you like." I looked into the walk in closet. There were a lot of clothes. I mean a lot! It seems you can find everything there.

Tsuna explained everything to me about what I could find in this room. Then he told me to enjoy the room and change my clothes for the day. Before he left he said, "Meet me in my room at 9." After I nodded at him, he left the room.

I looked at the clock on the wall. 7:25. _Still a lot of time until 9_**. **I lied down on the bed, thinking about yesterday events. _Everything happened so fast. I was just a prisoner in that room. Tsuna came. And he took me out from that room. He brought me to his famiglia. He gave me a name. He treated me like a child._ I looked around the room once again. _And now, he spoils me with all these things. Why so?_

A knock on the door took me from my thoughts. _Who?_ I look at the clock; 7:48. Another knock. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing two maids that walked into my room. I recognized them as the maids who helped me yesterday. They bowed at me before saying, "My Lady*, do you like the room? Under Decimo's will, we prepared this room for you. If there is anything you don't like, we will change it immediately." they said politely. It made me feel awkward. _No one has ever talked to me so politely like that. And_ _'My Lady'? It's too much!_

"Unn...I really like this room. No need to change. Thank you very much."

They seemed relieved when they heard my answer, "Our pleasure, my Lady." They bowed at me again.

One of the maids walked toward me, "We are here to help my Lady prepare for the day."

The other maid walked towards the walk in closet and opened it before saying, "What would you like to wear, my Lady?"

"Anything is fine."

I felt really awkward as they helped me prepare everything; from the bath, clothes, hair and everything.

"Is there something that makes you feel discomfort, my Lady?" One of them asked me while she taking care of my hair.

"Uhh...Could you please not call me 'my Lady'? It's..." I bit my lip lightly.

"If my Lady says so...How should we address you?"

"...Rosette...Rosette is fine."

"Miss Rosette then." It still made me feel awkward, but I can't ask more.

Minutes flew fast. When they were done, I looked at myself in the mirror. There, I could see myself. I wore simple knee-length black dress. My hair was tied in high ponytail leaving some strands framing my face. The maids chose black flat shoes to cover my feet.

"It's almost 9. We should go to Decimo's room." one of the maids said. I nod at her and they led me to Tsuna's room which only next door.

"Decimo. Miss Rosette is here." After hearing Tsuna's answer, they opened the door for me, and closed the door after I walk into the room.

I walked further into the room. Tsuna's greeted me with a smile and asked again about the room. "Do you like your room?"

I nodded at him. "Un...Thank you"

This time, he patted my head softly. "No need to thank me. Anyway..." His face turned serious. "...there is something I need to tell you."

He walked towards the sofa. And I followed. Once we were seated on the sofa, he told me not to tell everyone about his condition.

"Do you really not want to tell your guardians?" I asked him, uncertain. He nodded. "Why?" I asked him again.

"I don't want them to face Oscurità. They are...dangerous. If I tell them, they will definitely search for Oscurità."

_Eh? _"...But, you can stop them."

"No one can stop them besides me and my ex-tutor. I'm not in good condition, so I can't stop them."

"Then, how about your ex-tutor?"

"He is not here."

I looked down to my lap. I gripped the hem of my dress. I can't say anything. _Is this alright?_ "Are you sure?" He nodded with a sad smile on his face.

After that, we ate our breakfast in silence. I didn't know what I should do. _Is this really alright?_ That question plagued on my mind.

"It's 10. We should go to meet my Guardians." With that, we stood up and walked out from the room.

* * *

As we walked, I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about our conversations earlier. It sounded so wrong to me. Thinking back to the guardians' faces I saw yesterday, they knew that there was something wrong with Tsuna. If Tsuna won't tell them anything, won't they get more worried than before?

We walked into a room. Six figures were already there when we walked in. I can feel their eyes on us. I only looked down and followed Tsuna to his desk and stood beside him. I bit my lip, anxiously.

I looked around the room. _They are Tsuna's guardians._ I tried to remember what their names are as I looked at them one by one. Stood across the desk was the silver haired man. _Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian. _He wore a plain white shirt underneath his black suit. With his tie hanging fitly around his neck. Then, behind him was a tall man with short spiky black hair. _Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian._ Behind him, seated in the sofa was the curly black haired boy who was wearing a cow printed shirt yesterday. This time he wore light green shirt. _Lambo Bovino_.

My eyes glanced to another part of the room. Near the bookshelves, stood a woman and a man who had weird hair style. I looked at the man first, _Rokudo _Mukuro, his red eye looked scary while his other eye was emotionless, or at least that's the only I saw in that blue eye. Then, I looked at the woman. _Dokuro Chrome_. She looked very timid. And her lone eye looked so worried. Far by the door was another man with short spiky silver hair. _Sasagawa Ryohei_. His yellow shirt stood out in his black suit.

There was one person missing. The black haired man with stoic looks on his face. _What was his name?_ As if knowing what I'm thinking, Tsuna asked. "Where is Kyoya?"

The black haired man, Yamamoto Takeshi, answered while laughing nervously. "Hahaha... He already went back to Namimori yesterday. He said that his business here is already finished, so he went." _Namimori? Where is it? And...why did he go there? Isn't he worried about Tsuna?_

Then, Tsuna's Storm Guardian grumbled, "Che, that bastard, how he could say that his business had finished? We still have a meeting about yesterday."

No one seemed want to say anything. And then, Tsuna said. "So...Are there some things you want to ask?" Tsuna used his hand to prop his chin.

I glanced at the silver haired man who asked Tsuna a question as he pointed his finger at me. "Decimo...Who...Who's that girl?"

I was aware that Tsuna looked at me in the corner of his eye. Then, he looked at the man and answered, "She…She is Rosette."

"Why did you take her with you, Vongola?" I looked at Rokudo Mukuro. He looked at me with suspicious eyes. _I feel a bit...scared._

Tsuna looked at the man in silence, and then answered, "She was an experiment object of the Oscurità Famiglia. I have to help her."

I looked down at the floor as the male Mist Guardian stared at me. _He is creepy. Especially his eyes._ I tried so hard to keep myself from trembling under his scary gaze that I didn't hear the conversation between them.

"Then, what are you planning to do with this girl?" The question brought me back to the conversation held before me.

I looked at Tsuna. Tsuna was looking at the indigo haired man and then looked at everyone in front of him. "She will live with us for a while. Her room will be next to me."

"Why does she have to live with us?" Gokudera Hayato asked suddenly.

"She has no place to go. And her life is in danger." _Eh? What are you talking about, Tsuna? Isn't it you and your guardians lives that are in danger?_ I thought confusedly.

"What do you mean, Tsuna? Danger?" Yamamoto Takeshi asked. I can see confusion in his face clearly.

Tsuna looked up at him. "Remember the Oscurità Famiglia, they ran away. Besides, she knows something important about that famiglia. If the Oscurità Famiglia knows that she is still alive, they will try to hunt her down. That's why." Tsuna explained. _I don't know anything important about them! What are you planning, Tsuna?_ I thought as I saw the knowing expression on the guardian's faces.

"What do you mean _something important_, Vongola?" Rokudo Mukuro asked Tsuna with a smirk on his face.

"I can't tell you about it, Mukuro." Then Rokudo Mukuro frowned. _Tsuna, are you telling lies about me to cover your condition?_

The room fell into silence. I looked at everyone faces. As I looked at Tsuna's pale face, I remembered about Tsuna's condition. _It's only a day and he already coughed blood three times. It's worse than I expected. I hope no one will ask about his condition or anything related to that._

But, my hope was rushed into pieces when the indigo haired woman asked that question. "Bossu, would you tell us why you were in..._that_ state?"

Tsuna looked at me; I could see the hesitation in his brown eyes. I nodded at him to encourage him to talk. Or should I say...lie. He turned to face his guardians and answer with an uncertain voice. "Actually...I was injured...a little..."

After that, a lot of worried questions were thrown at him. "Injured?", "Are you okay, Decimo?", "Do you need help to heal it?" and some sentences alongside that line.

Then, all attention fell back to the indigo haired man, _Rokudo Mukuro_, "Vongola, how did you get the injury? And, what do you mean _little_? Judging from the amount of blood it couldn't be from a small injury."

Tsuna didn't say anything. The other guardians called him while Rokudo Mukuro narrowed his eyes. Then, Tsuna answered reluctantly, "...I...I can't tell you about it..."

"Why, Bossu?" Dokuro Chrome asked. Her voice seemed panicked and worried.

"Because...just because..." Tsuna sighed.

"Bossu..." She sound disappointed.

I can feel the aura within the room turn gloomy as no one said anything after that. I looked at everyone. They had a lot of different emotions showing in their faces that I couldn't even name it. I looked down to my feet. _I'm sorry. I know that this will hurt you. But, this will hurt Tsuna the most. Tsuna did it for all of you. For your safety._

My train of thought was cut when someone asked, "Juudaime, are you okay?" There was worry in his eyes. I looked at Tsuna again. _He looks much paler than before._

Tsuna looked down at his desk and answered, "I'm fine, Hayato."

I could see that they were disappointed. _But, please. Don't ask any further._

"Have anything to say, Vongola?" Rokudo Mukuro voiced laced with disappointed and harsh demand. _No! Please! Not that!_ I thought as I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying unnecessary. I can feel the hurt feelings in my heart welling up and creating small beads of tears in the corner of my eyes.

Tsuna didn't say anything. And I could see that he shook his head slowly.

Rokudo Mukuro demanded more with a calmer voice yet harsher. "Vongola, look up."

As Tsuna looked up at them, I also raised my head slightly. They looked disappointed and worried. Then, Tsuna turned his face away. _Tsuna..._

Soon after that, one by one, the guardians left the room.

* * *

After the guardians left, Tsuna only stayed silent. With his hands propped up behind his head. I'm not sure what I say should to Tsuna. I collected a lot of courage to ask Tsuna. "Tsuna...Are you alright?" But Tsuna didn't say anything. _Maybe...he doesn't want to answer._

"I'm fine." he answered softly. Too soft.

"Tsuna..." I can feel myself getting more worried.

"Don't worry, Rosette. This is what I choose to do."

_But, your voice makes me worried!_ His voice is filled with sadness. I tried to look at his face. _Sadness and determination. No other feeling._ I can feel my tears slide down my cheeks. _Is this really alright?_

"...But..." I wanted to ask him more.

He stood up and faced me. With his thumb, he wiped away my falling tears. "Don't worry." he said with a smile while patting my head softly. And I only nodded slightly with small tears welling up again in my eyes.

He pulled me into his embrace. He traced shooting circles on my back while his other hand was stroking my hair softly and slowly. I want to calm myself down, but I found myself cry out. He tightened his hold on me. And I gripped his suit tightly.

* * *

After I calmed down. Tsuna told me to rest. But I didn't want to. So now, I'm sitting on the sofa in his office, looking at Tsuna work on his paperwork silently. Sometimes he will look up and ask me anything.

Since that day, I kept myself by Tsuna's side. I'm glad that Tsuna hasn't coughed blood again. But, one thing that disappointed me was that Tsuna's guardians started to go to do their missions. _Why don't they stay here? Don't they know that Tsuna's condition is actually bad_?

By a simple glance at Tsuna's pale skin, everyone in headquarters had already known that Tsuna was indeed sick. Glad, they decided not to ask him. Instead, they helped Tsuna with his work. I noticed that they lessened the amount of paperwork. At the first day, I stayed in Tsuna's office there were a lot of piles of paperwork that had to be done in one day. But, today, there were only 2 piles of it. And because of that, Tsuna could finish his work faster. Whenever he had finished it, I always told him to rest. But, he refused. Instead he taught me anything about the world.

Even though I'm worried, I felt happy that I could learn about the world around me and glad that I could see Tsuna smile happily. And every time I saw Tsuna's smile, somehow it reminded me Camellia's smile. She always smiled like that whenever she told me about this world.

Right now, we're in Tsuna's office again. He took some out some books about flowers and also the meaning of each flower. It amazed me, that there are really a lot of different kinds of flowers. I looked at each pictures in the book. One of it showed roses in any colour. _Red, blue, white, yellow, pink, green, orange, purple...and there are also roses which have Red and white in gradation. They are beautiful_.

Tsuna was about to show me another book, when suddenly, I saw him stiffen. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at me surprised. "Yes?" He looked a bit shocked.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion and worried. "What's wrong?"

"Ummm...Nothing...Only my imagination." He smiled at me and began to patting my hair again. I shrugged the worried feeling off as I leaned into the touch.

Then, his patting stopped suddenly. His body stiffened again. I looked up at his face and saw that his eyes narrowed a bit. "Tsuna?"

He blinked away his stiffness and looked at me, smiling. "Rosette, why don't you go look around the headquarters?" His voice sounded serious.

"Eh?" _Why so sudden? What's wrong?_

"You might get bored if you only stay here. And I remembered that you haven't walked around the headquarters yet. You might find something interesting."

"But...I..." I wanted to protest, but stopped. _Maybe, there is something that has to be done._ I thought. _And sightseeing is not a bad idea._ "Okay..."

He smiled at me again. "I'll call Paolo to escort you." Then, he called Paolo.

While waiting for Paolo to come, Tsuna told me with a smile that I should visit the Rose Garden. The thought of the Rose Garden got me excited. I always wanted to go there, to touch the roses and smell the scent of it.

Then, Paolo came. Tsuna asked him to escort me around the headquarters. He only smiled and nodded. Paolo looked at me, "Shall we now?" So, I nodded at Paolo and left Tsuna's office with him. After walking out of the room, I looked back at the closing door. _I hope Tsuna is alright._ With that thought in mind, I began to follow Paolo around headquarters.

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

* About this one, I didn't know how the maids should call Rosette, and I thought My Lady fit the role, so I used it. (It seems that I read Kuroshitsuji too much.)

You must be wondering why I always write down Guardians' full name, it's because Rosette is not sure how she should call them. It's because the day before, when Tsuna told her about his guardian, Tsuna mentioned their full names and when he talked about them, Tsuna called them with he or she. That way, Rosette doesn't know how Tsuna usually call his guardian.

.

If you have already read _**the Last Breath**_, you must have already known that there are other 5 OC in that story(In Ch 4). I'll reveal about them in next chapter. Please wait for it!

For now, please review this story. I'd gladly to accept your review. :D

See you again!

I'll update _**Feeling**_ soon.


	4. Namimori and Cloud

Live is so hard. Especially work life. My work suddenly doubled in amount. All of those are so tiring me out. But, I did really enjoy it because the amount of the income also doubled. :D ...But the bad thing is I don't have much more time like before to write the story. So I'm sorry if the updates will be soooo late. And the story will be too rushed.

Anyway, I decided to write this chapter in journal entry style.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Namimori and Cloud_

_-March 22, 20XX-_

I don't know what I should write here.

Just an hour ago, after having a dinner, Tsuna gave me this book. He said that this book is a journal. He told me that I could write anything I want about the day.

Well. Everything went like the past few days. I helped Tsuna with his paperwork. Though, I didn't help much. I only sorted some of it. And just like the past few days, after finishing the work, Tsuna taught me about everything. This time, he taught me about flowers. It amazed me that there were a lot of different kinds of flowers. All of them were beautiful. And some of them really amazed me because they had a unique shape. But, from all of the flowers, I found myself like the Rose - _Bara_, Camellia -_ Tsubaki_, and Cherry Blossom - _Sakura_. Bara, Tsubaki and Sakura are the Japanese names of these flowers, Tsuna said that tomorrow, he will tell me about Japan and Namimori, his hometown. I can't wait for tomorrow to come.

There was something strange about Tsuna. Suddenly, I saw him stiffen as if he sensed something wrong. And then, he told me to walk around headquarters. He insisted that I should go, and I couldn't say no to him. So, I just nodded and agreed; besides I was curious about headquarters too. He looked relieved after I nodded.

After that, Paolo escorted me around headquarters. He explained everything about it. Headquarters is so big. And almost all the corridors look the same. I am afraid that I will get lost. On our trip, I met other subordinates and also the two maids, Bertha and Elizabeth, who always take care of my every need. They really spoil me, just like Tsuna who always spoils me whenever we are together. Not that I hate it, but sometimes I think that it was too much for me.

When Paolo and I visited the kitchen, the cook gave me a snack and a cup of tea. And after I finished it, the cook gave a cupcake for me to snack on later. And then, when we visited the lounge, some subordinates patted my head. Why does everyone always pat my head? Tsuna does it, Paolo too, as well as the cook. Well, I do enjoy it. I have never been treated like that before. And it makes me feel wanted and loved.

After that, Paolo took me to Tsuna's Rose Garden. It looked so beautiful. When I close my eyes, I can smell the sweet and sharp scent of the roses. And when I open my eyes, the sight of a million red roses greeted me with their beauty and shape. Paolo asked me if I wanted to spend the day there or not. When I said that I wanted to, Paolo took me to a small picnic table at the side of the garden. He told me to wait there and he left. I looked at the roses while waiting for Paolo to come back with whatever he said he wanted to take. Then, he came back with Bertha. Bertha brought a tray of tea and Paolo brought a thick book. Bertha prepared the tea while Paolo said that I could spend the day here with some tea and a good book. It would be boring if I only watched the roses, he said. Then, he left with Bertha. He said he would pick me up before the sun sets.

When I started reading the book, 2 people approached me; a woman and a man, Lucia and Luciano. Lucia had blonde hair. Her shoulder-length hair was framing her beautiful face perfectly and there were some long strands at the left side of her hair. At first I thought that she was an arrogant woman judging from the arrogant and lazy expression on her face. But she is actually very nice. And then, there was Luciano. He is the total opposite of Lucia. He had a cheerful and kind look. But he is really arrogant. He had the same blonde hair as Lucia's. His hair style was the same too. Thought his is the untidy version of Lucia's hair, and the long strands were on his right side.

We talked for a while and I found out that they are twins and they are Vongola's assassins. The thought of assassins almost scared me. Because the story I was told about assassins was the one where assassins could kill anybody without any emotions, and that they are heartless killing machines or something like that. It surprised me that they acted like normal people. And they were very nice to me. It was fun talking with them. After hours of talking, I began to doubt that they are actually twins. Because besides their faces, blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes, there was nothing in common between them.

Before we realized it, the sun had almost set, and Paolo and Bertha were already approaching us. We walked together towards the building and then parted ways because they stay in the west side of the building, the one for the subordinates, while the east side of the building is mostly for Guardians of the sky's room, offices and guest rooms.

I met Tsuna in his office. He looked at ease and I was glad that he was. I told him about my day while he was smiling softly the whole time. He looked surprised when I told him about Lucia and Luciano; he didn't expect me to meet them so soon.

After having dinner, Tsuna gave me this book.

...

It's already late. I didn't look at the time when I writing down my day. Time sure runs fast.

Today was so eventful and exciting. I hope tomorrow will be more exciting.

* * *

_-March 23, 20XX-_

I decided to explore headquarters alone. And this time I have always gone to the west side of the building. There weren't many differences from the east side compared to the west; though the facility was not as great as the east side.

I met some subordinates who I often met and Elizabeth too. She and some other maids were dusting off the furniture in the west lounge. Then, I met Lucia and Luciano. They were in the training room with 3 other people; 2 men and 1 woman. Lucia introduced them to me. They are Erick, Antonio and Ruby.

Erick is a man with platinum blonde and dark blue eyes. He looked older than the twins. He acts flamboyant. (The twins told me that Erick loved to flirt with whomever he can, so I have to prepare for when he flirts with me.) And then, Antonio has short black hair and brown eyes. He looked calm and collected. And he truly is; he never said anything unnecessary. The last one was Ruby. She had long straight black hair and her red eyes looked much like rubies. She always has a stoic, uncaring expression in her face. But I think she's too shy to express her emotions.

Just like yesterday, I talked to them and they didn't mind. We talked about a lot of things, but the only one that caught my attention was about Flames. They showed me their flame. Lucia and Luciano have purple flames, Cloud. Erick has red flames, Storm. Antonio has blue flames, Rain. And Ruby has yellow flames, Sun. It was cool and I wondered if I also have that. Antonio told me that I might have it to. But, to activate the flame, I need resolution. I don't really know and understand that. So I just shrugged the things go. For now, at least.

* * *

_-March 24, 20XX-_

Tsuna had another attack. He coughed blood again, but this time he coughed in the hall. Some subordinates saw it and was about to call doctor. But, Tsuna suddenly said that they don't need to call a doctor. Paolo asked Tsuna, and then forced Tsuna to explain everything. At first Tsuna didn't want to, but after Paolo pestered him and I said that Tsuna should explain, Tsuna explained everything about his condition. At first, Paolo didn't take it very well, especially about leaving the Guardians in the dark. Tsuna looked sad, but keep explaining so Paolo could accept Tsuna's decision.

Tsuna reluctantly agreed with Paolo when Paolo insisted on telling the other subordinates about Tsuna's condition. He said that the other subordinates have the right to know about it. And they needed to know, so if Tsuna had another attack, they won't panic and could keep everything in order. Tsuna also said that the information about his condition shouldn't be exposed to those outside Vongola.

* * *

_-March 26, 20XX-_

All the subordinates in Vongola's headquarters already know about Tsuna's condition. And they kept quiet about it so no outsider would learn about it. Tsuna on the other hand, looked like his heavy burden had already been lifted from him. He looks much better than before.

But, it didn't last long. He coughed blood again. And the amount of the blood lost has increased so much. So much, that he needed transfusion. I'm glad that Shamal could come fast enough to help.

* * *

_-March 27, 20XX-_

This morning, after having breakfast, I decided to walk around the big garden and I found a green house. In there, there were a lot of roses and some other flowers. I remember that there were Sunflowers, Jasmine, and Camellia. Not all of them in full bloom. But the roses are in full bloom. I sat on one of the benches. It was very nice. Every time I closed my eyes, I could smell the scent of roses overwhelming in the air.

Then suddenly, I remembered about the song Tsuna often sang. I tried to hum it, but I don't remember the full song. And I don't understand what the song is about, because it is in Japanese. But, I somehow like the melody; even though there was sadness in Tsuna's voice when he sang it.

I was thinking about the roses when Tsuna suddenly came into the green house and said that we will go to Namimori to celebrate his mother's birthday. I was shocked about his exclaim, but seeing the bright expression in his face made me happy.

He said that because his guardians couldn't come with him, he needed to bring some subordinates along to guard him. Then I suggested the 5 assassins I met before. Tsuna thought about it for a while and then, nodded in agreement and told me to prepare for the trip.

After that, I went to tell Lucia about it. She said that she would tell the others and went to prepare for everything. Then I walked back to my room and prepared for the trip.

* * *

_-March 28, 20XX-_

After walking out from Tsuna's office, Lucia and the others looked so happy. I asked what made them happy, but they only said that I will know in no time. It left me confused.

* * *

_-March 30, 20XX-_

I'm very happy today. Not only because I'll depart to Japan, but also because Tsuna had a wide sincere smile in his face.

The private jet was amazing. It was spacey and there were a lot of private rooms for the guardians. I wanted to look into each room, but sadly, the doors were locked. I was about to give up when I found one of the doors that was unlocked. I looked at the sign on the door. It was the Cloud guardian's private room. I opened the door and looked in. The floor was covered by tatami. And there was a kotatsu in the middle of the room. Tsuna told me that his Cloud Guardian really loved Japanese culture, but I didn't think that it reached this extent.

The assassins and I decided to use the room. We talked and then, Luciano suddenly pulled out a deck of card. I remembered when Tsuna and Paolo taught me how to play and it still amazes me that I could win over them. I told them about it and then Luciano challenged me because he is proud of himself, he never lost in card game. We began to play and I ended up losing to Luciano 3 times in row. I screamed in defeat. It seemed that I screamed too loud, and it made Tsuna worried and come into the room. After that, we played again, this time with Tsuna thanks to Luciano who asked Tsuna to join us. We played for a few hours before Tsuna told us to rest.

* * *

_-March 31, 20XX- Japan's time._

We arrived in Japan in the middle of the night. We went to a hotel. Tsuna stayed alone in his room. Erick, Antonio and Luciano were in a room next to Tsuna's while Ruby, Lucia and I stayed in the room across Tsuna's. Immediately, after laying on the bed, I slept.

After waking up, I immediately took a bath and changed my clothes. I'm ready to visit Tsuna.

Tsuna had just woken up when I knocked on his door. While he taking a bath, I called the room service to prepare breakfast for us. I didn't know what I should order, but I think Miso soup is okay.

It was almost noon when Tsuna told the Assassins to gather in his room. Tsuna told them that they could take the day off. I was shocked to hear that. I thought they would guard Tsuna all day. The thought of staying with Tsuna without someone to guard us disturbed me, what if something happened. But, Tsuna told me that in Namimori there will be no attack from other famiglia because he had already made a contract with all the famiglias that Namimori is a neutral city. It relieves some of the tension, but it somehow annoyed me that they knew about it and didn't tell me anything. I hate it when I am the only one who doesn't know anything.

Tsuna and I visited his family's house. I met Tsuna's parents. His mother is a nice woman. She is really kind to me even though I am a stranger to her. Even though there were language problems between us, since I don't understand Japanese, she acts as if she knew what I meant and want. Maybe it was because of her motherly nature. Tsuna's father is a loud and cheerful man. He helped me when I talked to Tsuna's mother.

I'm worried about Tsuna. He only stayed with us for an hour. Then, he excused himself to rest.

There, Mom and Dad (Nana and Iemitsu forced me to call them that) taught me Japanese. Huff. Japanese is hard. I could only understand arigatou, gomen, mata ashita, watashi wa Rosette desu and itadakimasu. This is so embarrassing. I hope when we go back to Italy, Tsuna could teach me more.

After dinner, we went back to the hotel. Tsuna looked much paler than this morning. Had he coughed blood again this afternoon?

* * *

_-April 1, 20XX-_

Today, the seven of us went to the shopping district. For breakfast, Tsuna took us to his Rain Guardian's father's sushi restaurant. The sushi tasted good. I loved it.

And after breakfast, we met Tsuna's friends; Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru. With them, we went to a cafe. They are fun to talk with even though we couldn't talk much because I didn't understand Japanese and I needed someone to translate everything beside ohayou, arigatou and gomen.

After that, we went to a mall. The mall was full of exciting things. When it was time to have lunch, we went to food court. But Tsuna coughed a lot. We were worried and then blood seeped out from Tsuna's blood soaked hand. We started to panic when Tsuna fell unconscious.

After the ambulance took us to the nearest hospital, the doctor immediately did the transfusion. The ER room was hectic. There were a lot of patients going in and out. When Tsuna's condition was stable enough, the nurses moved him into a VIP room.

The nurses asked Lucia to fill in the patient information. Later, another doctor came into the room and examines Tsuna's condition. He talked with Lucia. I didn't know what they are talking about, but later, Lucia told me that the doctor asked her about Tsuna's health condition earlier and she told the doctor not to do further examination.

I stayed by Tsuna's side. I was very worried about Tsuna's condition. The amount of blood had increased again. It was a bad sign.

Lucia took me back to hotel while Ruby, Luciano, Antonio and Erick stayed in the hospital for the night.

* * *

_-April 2, 20XX-_

I stayed by Tsuna's side this morning. He didn't show any indication of awakening.

The door was barged open by a man with raven hair. At first, I didn't remember him. But, after Lucia explained everything about the man, I remembered that he was Tsuna's Cloud Guardian. He was scary! He was always glaring at everyone and he let out a dangerous aura that made me tremble.

He asked about Tsuna, but I already promised Tsuna that the others and I wouldn't let out a single bit of information about his condition. So, I stayed silent. When I saw Lucia shake her head, I knew that I couldn't tell the man. But, he used violence. He pressed his tonfa to my throat and his glare intensified.

If Lucia didn't stop him, I'm sure that I'll end up in the patient bed.

While waiting for everyone to gather, Hibari closed the curtains. He wanted privacy for him and Tsuna. I just eyed the white curtain while pondering about whether or not we should tell Hibari. 'But, Hibari is Tsuna's lover,' I thought, 'So, I think we should tell him... even though Tsuna might not trust us after it... Tsuna needs a companion...'

I told the others about my opinion and I'm glad that everyone agreed with me. Though, Lucia said that we shouldn't let out the main information. She said that Tsuna himself is the one who should tell Hibari about it.

When Hibari asked about the other guardians' whereabouts, no one could answer and suddenly my mouth let out that sentence. And I didn't know why, but I cut Ruby's explanation and I began rambling about everything. I couldn't stop myself from rambling and crying. I walked out of the room. And as I remember, I cried and someone (I recognized later as Lucia) embraced me and tried to calm me down. Ruby whispered comforting words and not long after my cries turned into sobs.

* * *

_-April 3, 20XX-_

Hibari had forbid everyone from coming into Tsuna's room. So, we spent our time waiting outside the room or at the hotel.

* * *

_-April 4, 20XX-_

Hibari still won't let us in. I'm anxious. So is everyone else.

* * *

_-April 5, 20XX-_

All of us stayed outside Tsuna's room. I sighed as I watched everyone's gloomy faces.

Because I stood near the door, I could hear the faint sound of someone's talking. I tried to open the door slowly and quietly, and then I heard Tsuna's voice. I opened the door and ran towards the bed and opened the curtain. With tears already running along my cheeks, I called out Tsuna's name and he smiled softly and happily. So happy. Maybe it's because Hibari is by his side.

I'm glad that he is awake now.

* * *

_-April 6, 20XX-_

The doctor examined him, and he said that Tsuna's condition was good enough, so he could go anytime he wanted. Tsuna decided that he will check out from the hospital tomorrow and we will all fly back to Italy right after that.

* * *

_-April 7, 20XX-_

Tsuna was fine! And we flied back to Italy in the morning.

When we arrived at headquarters, it was still afternoon and Tsuna said that he should go to the Varia's headquarters to receive a lecture. I didn't know what he meant and who Varia was, so I just followed him, Hibari too. He seemed annoyed by the idea of visiting Varia. (I'm writing these while on our way to Varia's headquarters.)

...

Right now, we are already on our way back to the Vongola's headquarters. There is only one thing carved into my mind.

THE VARIA IS WEIRD!

A man with a weird hair style and sun glasses lectured Tsuna about not congratulating him on his birthday. And then, a man with wavy blond hair that covered his eyes laughed weirdly. He laughed 'Shishishi'. There was a teenager with a frog hat and had no emotion on his face, a scary man with moustache, a... I don't know if this person is man or woman, with a black coat and hoodie, and purple triangle tattoos under the eyes, a long silver haired man who had a loud voice and the last person was a scary looking man who was always seen drinking wine, and a white big lion stayed behind him.

But, out of all those people, the weirdest was the first man. When he looked at me, he talked to Tsuna for a while and started squealing out loud. That caught everyone attention and he said Tsuna and Hibari are married, and had a daughter or something like that. I looked at Tsuna who sighed at the man's antic.

If we left aside the weirdness of them, they are true assassins. (They said that it was VARIA's quality.) Just by a mere glance at Tsuna's now healthy face, they could figure out that was Tsuna sick before we came there. Tsuna only smiled sheepishly. And VARIA didn't pester him anymore.

I'm tired. I hope we can go back to Vongola's headquarters soon.

* * *

_-April 13, 20XX-_

Living with Hibari is annoying. Hibari is always ignoring me. And usually, I'll be the one Tsuna gives attention to. But, because he is here, Tsuna almost never spoils me anymore. It disappoints me, but if being with Hibari makes Tsuna happy, I think I can endure it.

Before dinner, Tsuna coughed blood again. Not much, but Hibari had forbidden Tsuna from work tomorrow. And he told me that I should stay with Tsuna to make sure that he won't work.

* * *

_-April 16, 20XX-_

I didn't know what exactly would happen. But I heard Tsuna shout 'I found it!' and then he called someone. A minute later he told me that tomorrow the three of us (Tsuna, Hibari and me) will go to Vongola's Nono's mansion.

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

So how do you think about this journal entry style? Do you like it? I hope that this is good enough.

I skipped some parts. You could re-read _the Last Breath_ chapter 4 to know about what happened in the hospital before Tsuna's awake. And about after Tsuna's awake and in VARIA's headquarter please wait for _Feeling_ chapter 5.

Don't forget to review, please. I really need it.

See you again in next chapter and in _Feeling_. :D


End file.
